


His

by WhyWhyNot



Series: FMA Oneshots [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Blanket Permission, Greed is still in denial, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:52:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Greed thoughts after joining Edward and the chimeras





	His

The brat is sleeping. So is King Kong. Lion King is pretending he’s sleeping and not watching Greed, making sure that he won’t stab them in their sleep or something like that. Not his style, but they don’t know that yet. They’re not like his former possessions.

No. They’re not like _the other’s Greed_ ’s possessions. Whatever the pissant says, these strange memories are not his. The only reason he attacked Wrath is that he was confused. And if they stole from _the other Greed_ , what stops them from stealing from _him_?

The pissant is not sleeping, for the body they share is not his enough to do so, but he’s not aware enough to hear Greed’s thoughts either.

That’s good. He wants calm. To kill Wrath. Music. A whole fucking bottle of whiskey. Money. Everything. Anything to fill the bloody emptiness in his chest.

Earlier, the pissant used his… Well, _vulnerability_ , for lack of a better word, to find the blond brat and his two minions, join them, and eat a quite impressive amount of food. Used his pain to take control of his body.

Greed wants calm. To kill Wrath. Music. A whole fucking bottle of whiskey. Money. Everything. Anything to fill the bloody emptiness in his chest.

Greed wants all the good things the world has to offer.

And doesn’t even truly own the body he’s using.

**Author's Note:**

> Because people always talk about Ling losing the control of his body, and seem to forget that Greed didn't exactly have a choice in the matter, and had to live with the constant threat of Ling taking control back. And because I love both of them.


End file.
